


One Thousand Ways to Say I Love You

by theartificialwolf



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Katlet, M/M, vatya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: "There was no doubt that Violet Chachki was a material girl but that didn't mean that she was easy to buy presents for. Of course Katya could get her a beautiful new corset, a fun new sex toy, a vintage poodle tchotchke, or a box of fine chocolates, but that wouldn't be meaningful. What could Katya possibly get Violet that would express to her all the things she meant to Katya?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphistas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Ali!

There was no doubt that Violet Chachki was a material girl but that didn't mean that she was easy to buy presents for. Of course Katya could get her a beautiful new corset, a fun new sex toy, a vintage poodle tchotchke, or a box of fine chocolates, but that wouldn't be meaningful. What could Katya possibly get Violet that would express to her all the things she meant to Katya?

What present could possibly express how much Katya loved Violet's little screamy laugh, or how much Katya loved to annoy Violet and watch her roll her eyes despite the fond smile on her beautiful face? 

Or the way Violet looked so cute and sleepy and even sometimes disheveled in the morning, so far from the polished persona she presented onstage?

Or the way they had matching goofy grins whenever Violet insisted on skincare selfies with them wearing various face masks, no matter how ridiculous they looked? 

Or the way Violet would smile so big when she came home to Katya after a long trip, wrap Katya in her arms and not let her out of the bedroom for the next three days? What present could Katya get Violet that showed her all the ways Katya loved her?

Katya just loved so much about Violet. She loved the days when Violet wouldn't want to even get out of bed and they'd snuggle and binge watch Netflix and eat junk food. 

Katya loved the times when Violet would get into her designing mode, sketching and sewing and trying things on. There'd be feathers and rhinestones and glitter scraps of leather and lace everywhere for days. One particularly memorable time Violet had filled their toilet with glitter and swears to this day that it was unintentional. 

Katya also loved when Violet would come up with ridiculously elaborate schemes to get Katya into bed with her, as if Katya wouldn't do absolutely anything she asked. 

And Katya loved most of all how much Violet loved her. Violet would be there, supporting Katya in all that she did, no matter what or how ridiculous it was. 

Violet trusted Katya and she'd let her do the craziest things, and she never ever seriously questioned Katya. She'd just go along with it. She trusted that the crazy would become brilliance, and she never once let Katya give into self-doubt. Not that Katya did that much anymore but having someone as confident as Violet Chachki in her corner certainly helped. 

How could Katya not feel good about herself when she came home to someone as sexy and successful as Violet? Violet was a superstar and she didn't care if people said she wasn't. She proved them wrong time and time again.

Violet also didn't give a damn about anyone who questioned her relationship with Katya and Katya couldn't help but take heart from that. Violet was sexy as hell and it was no secret that most of the drag community as well as more than a few pornstars and fans in every single city wanted her. But no matter how far either of them traveled, they came back to each other always and Katya couldn't be more grateful. 

Whenever she could, Violet would be there backstage, or sometimes she'd surprise Katya and be there in the crowd, but always she'd be looking at fan videos if she couldn't be there in person, watching Katya's performances and commenting on them- sometimes sweet and encouraging and other times she'd be a rotted cunt but she was watching and Katya knew that meant that Violet really loved her. 

Violet knew Katya loved her too, for Katya had gotten Violet a ring last Christmas, gave it to her in what was meant to be a romantic way, after dinner, in the park as they walked hand and hand after dark, but Katya had fumbled and dropped the ring and Violet thought Katya was having a heart attack or a seizure as she searched frantically but Violet had screamed in delight when she realized what Katya was asking and Katya slipped the ring on Violet's finger after she said yes and they'd kissed and kissed and kissed some more. They'd gone to bed and made love until the sun had come up and just got lost in each other as they dreamed of the future they'd share together. 

Now that future was here and Katya didn't know what to get her husband, her wife, her partner in crime, her life partner, the love of her life, her Violet. For some couples it was love at first sight, but not them. Violet denied it to this day but she had called Katya a filler queen when she'd first seen her in the Werkroom and Katya had thought Violet a rotted cunt from the start. But it wasn't true and the pair grew closer as the competition and time went on. It took some time, but it all worked out in the end. 

From eating Violet's perfect ass on stage to their fairytale wedding day, Katya knew Violet was the one for her. Every single day with her confirmed it. Of course they had their ups and downs, but when all was said and done, it was Katya that Violet chose time and time again. 

Katya thought back on all the times they'd spent and what they meant and Katya still couldn't think of a single present that would capture all that Katya wanted to say to Violet. Unless...

~~~

Christmas morning found the happy couple seated around the Christmas tree, surrounded by a mountain of torn wrapping paper. Violet had already opened most of the gifts Katya had given her: a beautiful new corset, a fun new sex toy, a vintage poodle tchotchke, a box of fine chocolates that Violet had already opened, and a set of several different face mask jars so they would have plenty to take selfies in later on. 

Katya had already opened all hers and now went behind the tree and gave Violet the present she most wanted Violet to open. 

"What's this?" Violet asked. 

Katya chuckled. "If I wanted you to know right away, I wouldn't have bothered wrapping it, Princess. Open it."

Violet tore into the paper and pulled out a scrapbook photo album. She opened to the first page where it said, "If every picture is worth a thousand words, then each one of these is a thousand ways to say I love you." Violet looked up at Katya before looking through the album. Pictures of them together, pictures Katya had taken of Violet, some embarrassing, some sweet, a lot of them silly, all of them made sillier by Katya's captions. 

Violet remembered every moment Katya had captured and she couldn't help but smile. Every photo brought up memories and every single one of them reminded Violet just how much she loved Katya and how much Katya loved her. Without saying a word, Violet launched herself at Katya and planted a kiss on her. 

"I love you too, you big dork. Merry Christmas."

Katya chuckled. "I love you too, Princess. Happy Christmas."


End file.
